


Lost In Pillow Talk Again

by turningpages



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpages/pseuds/turningpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick doesn’t know exactly when he found out he was in love with Lewis Nixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Pillow Talk Again

Dick doesn’t know exactly when he found out he was in love with Lewis Nixon. 

It’s not something he thinks about often (seeing that he doesn’t have the time anyway with the war still raging on). But it’s something he would like to know.

He’s thought about asking Nix once or twice when it’s just the two of them, but it’s difficult to even remember the question exists when he finds himself mashed up against a wall, Nix’s body flushed against his. The only word that would come out of his mouth then is Nix’s name – although he has been tempted several times to swear, especially when Nix has one hand wrapped around their cocks, slick with spit and whatever clear-looking liquid Nix could find in Doc’s bag that day, and is mouthing words like _“I fucking love you”_ against Dick’s neck – and it’s always between gasps or broken moans.

Was it at OCS, when they were still young soldiers and Nix’s eyes were still bright with life? Or was it during one of those nights outside the barracks at Toccoa when they would make fun of Sobel? Or maybe it was the time when he rushed to Nix’s side in Nuenen after Nix was knocked backwards by that stray bullet – Dick remembers how his heart had stopped beating and how broken he had sounded in his own head as he begged anyone to “please just let him live” – thinking that he would never see that roguish smile on Nix’s lips again?

He remembers the day they confessed their long suppressed feelings – _that_ he remembers all too clearly. And it’s no wonder he remembers the day so vividly since he did try to catalogue every single detail starting from when Nix had suddenly pulled Dick into a kiss to the point where they were lying on Dick’s bed, sweaty, aching and satisfied. Those details – even the tiny ones like how Nix would nip at the bottom of his lips every so often – was all Dick could think about for days. The feel of Nix’s lips, the taste of Nix’s skin, the sound of Nix’s laugh when Dick fumbled impatiently with the buckle of his belt (“Jesus, Dick, slow down! I’m not going anywhere.”). Not that Dick could slow down. It’s hard when you’re trying to make up for lost time (although truthfully, he had no idea what he was doing – the last time he had kissed anyone was back in high school with a girl whose name he can’t recall even if he tried).

And now with his arms wrapped around Nix’s waist, bare legs tangled together underneath the sheets, and face buried against his shoulder, Dick can’t stop wondering _when_. He plays his memory over like a movie, trying to pinpoint the exact time, the exact date, the exact place. But he gets nothing. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Nix mumbles suddenly into Dick’s hair, jerking him from his thoughts. He feels the arm around him tightens. “What’s wrong?”

Dick looks up, expecting to see Nix’s dark eyes boring into his, but they’re still closed. 

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

“Mm, something’s wrong,” Nix practically yawns out. “Are you afraid we’re going to get caught? Because I made sure we won’t.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Nix,” Dick insists, feeling terrible now for waking him up. He rests his head back on Nix’s shoulder. “And I know we’re not going to get caught. Go back to sleep.”

And then, he adds, because Nix has never failed to follow him before when he says this, “That’s an order.”

“All right,” Nix grumbles before kissing his forehead, chuckling softly and Dick can feel Nix’s laughter resonating in his bones. “Major Bossy.”

Dick waits, listening as Nix falls asleep, feeling the rise and fall of his chest even out. When he’s sure Nix is out, he kisses his shoulder and breathes out those three words. Closing his eyes, Dick finally drifts off, warmed by the heat of Nix’s body (and Nix is always warm. Even in Bastogne when they were so cold that it felt like knives piercing through their skin. Nix was always so warm).

Dick doesn’t know exactly when he found out he was in love with Lewis Nixon, but he’s so glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All Time Low's "If These Sheets Were States". Thanks for reading! This is my first ever post :)
> 
> And mature rating to be on the safe side!


End file.
